


3+1

by Alexka25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/pseuds/Alexka25
Summary: Tři okamžiky, kdy Fleur políbila Hermionu a jeden, kdy Hermiona políbila Fleur.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 11





	3+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/gifts).



1

Letos se skřítkové s vánoční výzdobou obzvlášť překonali. Hermiona si povzdechla a snažila si utřídit proudící myšlenky. Na jednu stranu obdivovala jak moc povedená tahle zlato-zelená výzdoba je, ale na druhou ji rozčilovalo, že je to jen díky skřítčí otrocké práci. Další nepříjemností v jejích očích bylo jmelí. Nejen, že bylo nastražené snad úplně všude, ale ještě ke všemu to bylo jedno z těch kouzelných, co vás nenechalo odejít, dokud jste nepolíbili člověka, co tam uvízl s vámi. 

Hermiona musela uznat, že to vedlo ke spoustě legračních okamžiků, jako třeba když si Hagrid musel zvednou profesora Kratiknota až k obličeji, aby mu mohl vlepit pusu na tvář. 

“Ale no tak, Hagride, postavte mě zpátky na zem, prosím.”

Jenže taky bude ovšem asi mít doživotní trauma z toho, kdy viděla pod jmelím uvězněného profesora Snapea s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Mohla se utěšovat jen tím, že oni z toho budou mít trauma asi ještě větší. Nebelvír ten den přišel o celkem padesát bodů, většinou jen proto, že si studenti dovolili se usmívat. Jaká nehoráznost!

Aby toho nebylo málo, Protiva se rozhodl nasadil extrémní vánoční náladu a za broukání si koled se začal zjevovat nad nic netušícími studenty s vlastní větvičkou kouzelnického jmelí. 

Hermiona z toho byla značně nervózní. Většinu času sice trávila v knihovně, což by normálně bylo ideální místo vzhledem k tomu, jak málo studentů tam většinou chodívalo, ale v poslední době se v jejím okruhu začal objevovat ne jeden, ale dokonce dva šampioni. 

Viktora ještě chápala, čím dál tím častěji se nacházela v jeho přítomnosti, zapřažená do rozhovoru o ničem a o všem. Narozdíl od Harryho a Rona ho doopravdy zajímaly její názory na spoustu rozličných témat. Hermiona byla mile překvapená, jak moc příjemný a inteligentní kruvalský šampion je. 

Fleur pro ni však zůstávala záhadou. Když Hermiona po večerech ležela v posteli a nemohla spát, přemýšlela nad tím, co asi krásnohůlskou šampionku vede k tak častým návštěvám knihovny. Je tam jen kvůli knihám, nebo je za tím něco víc? Chodí tam snad kvůli Viktorovi? 

Hermioně se v žaludku usadil nepříjemný pocit, skoro až úzkostný tlak. Nepamatovala si, že by kdy něco podobného pociťovala a snažila se tu úzkost někam zařadit. Tohle však pro bystrou čarodějku nebyl žádný tvrdý oříšek - poměrně rychle jí došlo, že žárlí. Viktor trávící čas s Fleur, představa obou šampionů jak se více a více sbližují, se jí moc nezamlouvala. Co si ovšem zatím nehodlala připustit bylo, že možná tak úplně nežárlí na Fleur trávící čas s Viktorem, ale naopak na Viktora trávícího čas s Fleur. 

Tahle myšlenka ji napadla jen jednou jedinkrát a to po tom osudném odpolední, kdy ji Protiva se svým jmelím zastihl s Fleur u stejného regálu. Hermioně přišlo, že se v tu chvíli čas neskutečně zpomalil. Sice Protivu někde v pozadí slyšela vřískat jednu ze svých přisprostlých verzí koled, ale její oči byly upřené na šampionku před ní. 

V hlavě jí v tu chvíli začal vířit neuvěřitelný chaos. 

_ Nemůžu políbit Fleur!  _

_ Tohle by byl můj první polibek!  _

_ Co když to bude špatné? _

_ Co když se mi po tom Fleur vysměje a všem o tom řekne? _

A někde úplně vzadu se jí tenkým hláskem ozvalo:  _ A co když ji pak budu chtít políbit znova? _

Než Hermiona stihla svůj vnitřní monolog dokončit, Fleur se k ní s mírně zardělými tvářemi nahla a jemně ji políbila na tvář. 

Tak rychle, jak se Protiva objevil, tak i zmizel a Fleur beze slova, jen s malým úsměvem, odešla. Hermiona se zlehka dotkla své rudé tváře, kde jí zůstala jen vzpomínka na letmý dotek Fleuřiných rtů a rozhodla se, že myšlenky na blonďatou šampinku zatlačí na nejhlubší dno svého nitra, do bezpečí pod hromadu zámků. 

2

Fleuřina svatba. Ne svatba Billa a Fleur, ne, Hermiona to ve své hlavě nazývala jen a pouze  _ Fleuřina svatba _ .

Byly to tři roky, co ji Francouzka políbila na tvář. Tři dlouhé roky přesvědčování se, že vztah, který si za tu dobu vytvořily, byl čistě přátelský. Že ta neznámá síla, která ji k nastávající nevěstě táhne není nic jiného, než jen touha po přátelství s někým tak nesmírně chytrým. Hermiona měla Harryho a Rona neskutečně ráda, ale oba chlapci uměli být neskutečně zabednění. Fleur na druhou stranu... Fleur byla nezastavitelnou silou inteligence.

Po událostech ve čtvrtém ročníku si spolu začaly dopisovat. Jejich korespondence zahrnovala vše od počasí přes práva skřítků až po Fleuřiny vílí geny. Jediné, čemu se vyhýbaly byly jejich partnerské životy. Hermiona nezmiňovala Viktora a Fleur se nedotýkala jakéhokoliv tématu ohledně Billa. Svým způsobem to bylo překvapivé, protože jejich rodiny byly rozebírané poměrně často, ale asi to byla tiše odsouhlasená nepsaná dohoda.  _ Nikdy do naší korespondence nezatahujme partnery.  _

Hermiona si stále nebyla jistá, co cítila, když otevřela Fleuřin poslední dopis. Svatební oznámení. Chtěla si dál namlouvat, že se tím nic nemění, že je normální, když vaši přátelé uzavřou svazky se svými partnery. Možná to bylo sobecké, ale měla pocit, jako by tím Fleur ztrácela. Celý tenhle pocit byl k smíchu, Fleur už přece byla ve vztahu s Billem nějakou dobu. Ale i přesto… Hermiona si říkala, že si Fleur zaslouží někoho… Lepšího. Někoho, kdo ji bude nutit o věcech pochybovat a přemýšlet ze všech stran, kdo s ní procestuje celý svět až do posledního kouta a ne někoho, kdo se chce jen usadit a udělat z ní matku v domácnosti. 

Fleur si zaslouží…

_ Ne. _

Hermiona si s povzdechem zakázala o tom dál přemýšlet. Postupně se dostávala na území nebezpečných citů a myšlenek pohřbených hluboko v jejím nitru. Myšlenek, které se nehodily, obzvlášť ne teď, když se šla s nastávající nevěstou rozloučit. 

Hermiona se vydala do zadní místnosti, kde se Fleur chystala. Když vešla, pohled na Fleur jí naprosto vyrazil dech. 

“Vypadáš nádherně,” pronesla nahlas, zatímco její jediná myšlenka ovšem byla:  _ Neber si ho. _

Fleur se na ni podívala se smutným úsměvem a popošla blíž. 

“Merci, Miono.”

Hermioně to připomnělo ten první okamžik, kdy ji Fleur políbila. Čas se znovu zpomalil a Hermionu zalila vlna nevyřčených slov. Nezmohla se na nic jiného, než se zlehka dotknout ruky blondýnky před sebou. Palcem jí jemně přejížděla po hřbetě ruky, zatím co jí něžně stiskla. 

Fleur se zvědavě podívala nejdřív na jejich spojené ruce a poté Hermioně přímo do očí. Když už bylo jasné, že Hermiona nic dalšího neudělá a ani neřekne, po okamžiku, který mohl trvat vteřinu a stejně tak dobře i tisíc let, se k ní ještě o krok přiblížila a políbila ji na čelo. 

“Dávej na sebe pozor, Miono. Nečeká tě lehký úkol.”

Aniž by řekla cokoliv dalšího, odešla Fleur zpátky do vřavy oslavy venku a nechala Hermionu znovu samotnou s jejími myšlenkami. 

_ Neber si ho. _

3

Hermiona si toho z pobytu v Lasturové vile moc nepamatovala. Po traumatických zážitcích s Bellatrix měla pocit, že se všechno ostatní odehrávalo jen v tlumené mlze. Jediné, co cítila, byla bolest. Bolest fyzická z jizvy po slovech vyrytých do její paže a bolest psychická z toho, že si s ní Bellatrix mohla dělat co chtěla a ona se tomu nemohla nijak bránit. 

V prvních dnech se u ní postupně vystřídali Harry, Ron i Lenka. Všichni tři sedávali u její postele a v tichosti se snažili být přítomnou podporou. Hermiona však nejvíce vnímala návštěvy od Fleur. Fleur se neobtěžovala sezením v křesle vedle a pokaždé si vlezla do postele přímo vedle Hermiony. Zatímco jí do vlasů šeptala uklidňující slova ve francouzštině a pevně ji držela kolem pasu, Hermiona se oddávala bezesnému, ale klidnému spánku. 

Za společné pomoci dokázali Hermionu po pár dnech připravit na pokračování jejich honu za viteály. Až bude po všem, nejspíš bude potřebovat roky terapie, ale zrovna teď na to nebyl čas. Poslední ráno před jejich odchodem Hermiona zastihla Fleur připravující snídani, zatímco zbytek obyvatel stále ještě spal. 

V tichosti si sedla ke stolu a se skoro neznatelným úsměvem plným obdivu Fleur pozorovala. I přesto, jak nečekané to bylo, blondýnka připravující palačinky vypadala naprosto ve svém živlu. 

Než se Hermiona nadála, přistál před ní talíř plný jídla. Když se chystala poděkovat, Fleur z ničeho nic přitiskla své rty na ty její. Ten okamžik trval jen pár vteřin, než se Fleur malinko odtáhla a s čelem stále opřeným o to Hermionino zašeptala: “Buď prosím patrná a hlavně se mi po tom všem vrať živá a zdravá.” 

Hermiona stihla v šoku jen otevřít ústa, protože se ve stejnou dobu do kuchyně jako velká voda vřítili Harry s Ronem. Fleur se beze slova vrátila zpátky k přípravě snídaně a Hermioně po tom všem zbylo jen mravenčení na rtech. 

\+ 1

Fleur nepřekvapilo, že jejich manželství nevydrželo. Byl to svazek uzavřený ze strachu z nadcházející války a ze samoty. Bill je dobrý člověk, ale oba věděli, že mu nepatří její srdce. To nejmenší, co Fleur mohla hned na začátku udělat bylo mu netajit povahu svých citů. 

Nebylo to nešťastné manželství, jen to prostě nebylo to správné manželství. 

Fleur už od toho okamžiku pod jmelím před čtyřmi lety věděla, komu patří její srdce. Věděla, že jako víla jednou najde partnera na celý život. Věděla však i to, že ji řečený partner může odmítnout. Nebo si ani nikdy nepřipustit, že jejím partnerem je, nebylo by to poprvé, co by se to mezi vílami stalo. Její podezření, že našla svého partnera se potvrdilo, když se svými rty poprvé dotkla její tváře. 

Od té chvíle s Hermionou navázala na začátku křehké, ale postupně sílící přátelství. Fleur věděla, že na ni nesmí žádným způsobem naléhat a rozhodně to ani nechtěla. Časem dospěla k závěru, že Hermiona její city neopětuje a proto kývla Billovi na jeho první pozvání na rande. 

Jenže teď už bylo po válce a kromě klidu v ulicích bylo na čase si dopřát klidu i v osobním životě. Rozvod byl prvním krokem pro ně oba. Bill si zasloužil někoho, kdo ho bude milovat vším, co má a Fleur… Fleur se se vším vyrovná a dál se bude starat o přátelství jak s ním, tak s Hermionou. Pokud o to tedy bude Hermiona i nadále stát. 

Ode dne, kdy ji Fleur políbila nad snídaní v Lasturové vile neměly šanci si promluvit o samotě. Dneska tu šanci však dostanou. Hermiona sem mířila strávit nějaký čas pryč od všech zvědavých očí a lidí, kteří chtěli znát všechny podrobnosti o jejím životě. 

Fleur akorát dodělávala makronky, když uslyšela zaklepání na vchodové dveře. Zamířila k nim a vpustila Hermionu dovnitř. Při uvítání jedna druhou pevně stiskla v objetí a Fleur Hermionu políbila na obě tváře. Hermiona se usadila u kuchyňského ostrůvku a vytáhla z kabelky lahev ohnivé whisky. 

“Říkala jsem si, že si pro dnešek zasloužíme něco ostřejšího.”

Fleur se pousmála a postavila na stůl talíř s čerstvě upečenými makronkami a dvě skleničky. Poté si odložila zástěru a přisedla si k Hermioně a teď již plným skleničkám. 

Rozhovory s Hermionou byly jednoduché, bez větší námahy proplouvaly od jednoho tématu k druhému, prozatím se vyhýbajíc složitým oblastem. Nenuceně doháněly čas ztracený válkou a zároveň probíraly co teď dělají a mají v plánu pro nejbližší budoucnost. 

Když už bylo všechno jednoduché vyřčené, padlo mezi nimi mírně nervózní ticho. Bylo na čase přejít k vážnějším věcem. Fleur se zhluboka nadechla, dopila svůj drink a nalila si další. 

“Slyšela jsem, že ses dala dohromady s Ronaldem,” pronesla a snažila se znít nezaujatě. 

Hermioně zaskočilo, když se zrovna ve stejnou chvíli napila, a rozkašlala se. 

“Jo. Trvalo to přesně jeden polibek. Bylo to jen v reakci na ten vypjatý okamžik, oba jsme se shodli, že z tohohle víc než kamarádství nebude. Jsme spíš jako sourozenci, než cokoliv jiného.”

“Chápu,” usmála se na ni Fleur. 

Na to navázaly Fleuřiným vztahem a rozvodem. Čím víc o něm Fleur mluvila, tím víc si uvědomovala, že chce Hermioně říct celou pravdu. Možná bylo na čase vyložit na stůl všechny karty a nechat tomu volný průběh. 

“Mrzí mě to,” ozvala se Hermiona.

“Mě ne. Nikdy v tom nebylo nic hlubšího a oba jsme to věděli. Byli jsme tu jeden pro druhého, když to bylo potřeba, ale bylo na čase se pohnout správným směrem. Mám ho ráda, ale není v tom nic víc,” Fleur slyšela bušení svého vlastního srdce ve svých uších. Napila se whisky, aby tím vyplnila vzniklou pauzu, zatímco ji Hermiona zvědavě pozorovala. 

“Hermiono, budu k tobě upřímná, protože máš právo to vědět,” Fleur odložila svou skleničku a natočila se čelem k Hermioně. “Já tě miluju. Vím to už od Turnaje tří kouzelnických škol. Věděla jsem to tehdy a stejně dobře to vím i teď. Postupem času se to jen prohlubovalo a já potřebuji, abys to věděla i když to třeba nemusíš cítit stejně.”

Hermiona na Fleur jen koukala. Fleur skoro slyšela, jak jí to v hlavě šrotuje a jen se na ni smutně pousmála. 

“Miono? Jsi v po…” svou myšlenku už nedokončila. Hermiona se k ní nahla a poprvé za celou dobu to byla ona, kdo udělal první krok. Jemně a opatrně Fleur políbila na její rty.

“Fleur. Já tě taky miluju. Vím to už nějakou dobu, ale nevím, proč jsem se tomu bránila. Možná to bylo jen kvůli válce, možná jen prostě nejsem tak chytrá, jak se o mně říká,” povzdechla si Hermiona s předstíraným pobouřením. 

Fleur na ni jen chvíli zmateně koukala, než se ji ve tváři rozlil úsměv. S nadšením si Hermionu přitáhla zpátky a znovu ji políbila. Jednu ruku ji přitiskla na tvář a druhou ji zajela do vlasů, zatímco ji Hermiona objala za pas. 

Nakonec vše zapadlo na své místo a obě ženy si uvědomily, že už nikdy nechtějí být nikde jinde než v náručí té druhé. 


End file.
